The present invention relates to a water injection air compressor configured to feed water to an actuation chamber in a compressor main body.
Conventional water injection air compressors are disclosed which enable an increase in compression efficiency by feeding water to the actuation chamber in the compressor main body, without the need to mix oil into compressed air (see, for example, JP-A-2008-95643).